The present invention is directed generally to a thermostatic assembly or gaseous thermostat. The assembly is utilized in those applications in which a force is to be transmitted when the assembly becomes elevated to a predetermined temperature range.
The field of use for a thermostatic assembly has continued to grow since electrical energy to activate or operate same is not required. Unfortunately prior art units have been limited in their ability to generally withstand applications which could exceed 200.degree. F.
The assembly of the present invention is fabricated, dimensioned and designed to withstand and operate in a wide temperature range and therefor provide utilization in various applications.